


Rope

by Steadfxst



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: He needs his hands tied up, he explains, as a reminder that he can't and won't hurt her.





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful gifset: https://daeneryskairipa.tumblr.com/post/174186023390/flynn-turtleneck-for-ellothelongwaydown

“Lucy, it’s the only way. It’s the only way I can be sure I won’t hurt you,” he says, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She takes his hand in both of hers.

“I trust you,” she says.

He believes her. He believes that she means what she’s saying. But she isn’t _understanding_.

"I hurt everyone I touch."

"That's not true," she says.

"Who, Lucy? Name one."

She thinks for a second of all the people he’s hurt (or killed). She thinks of the people _she’s_ hurt and killed. Lucy looks away. He holds out his wrists again, rope in hand.

"How am I supposed to hold you if you can't hold me?" she asks.

Flynn blinks. He hadn’t thought of that. He hadn't thought she'd even _want_ that. He had thought the only reason she wanted to sleep with him was out of pity, or perhaps it was because Wyatt had Jessica back and needed to release some pent up aggression. It never occurred to him that she was expecting to give and receive tenderness.

All the more reason, he thinks, for her to bind him.

“Please,” he says. “For my peace of mind. If I hurt you, even accidentally, I don’t know what I’d do to myself.”

Flynn knows. Lucy knows, too. They are both certain of what he would do if anything were to happen to her, especially at his hands.

She doesn’t like it, but she agrees because it’s obviously what he needs for his own peace of mind. She carefully twists and knots the rope around his wrists over the fabric of his turtleneck’s sleeves and strips him of his pants before doing the same for herself.

She sinks down on him, and she sees his biceps bulge as he pulls against the rope binding his wrists. She lets out a stuttering sigh as she is filled. It takes her a minute to breathe.

“Are you okay?” Lucy asks.

"I'm fine," he says, eyes closed and breathing heavily. "I'm fine."

She doesn’t want to argue, but she’s genuinely concerned about him, about the way he’s been acting about all of this.

"You're—you're not even looking at me."

He opens his eyes. She can see they are wet in the low light of his bedroom.

“I won’t last if I do,” he says.

She inhales sharply at the unexpected sentimentality, and Lucy leans over his warm body to kiss him hard. Slowly, she begins to lift and lower her hips on him. The rope is rough on her torso, and she can only imagine what it’s doing to his wrists. He moans into her mouth, and she swallows it down.

Lucy pulls away to catch her breath and sees there is a high flush to Flynn’s cheeks. There’s sweat on his brow, too, and it makes his bangs curl in a way that makes her wonder if this is what his hair looked like without product. He bites his lower lip, and his eyes stare up at her adoringly.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

This takes her aback.

“O-oh. I—”

“You don’t have to say it back,” Flynn says. “But I wanted you to know. I love you, Lucy.”

For want of something to do, she kisses him again, and she feels his hips move faster along with hers. She imagines that if his hands were free, he’d flip them over or maybe grab her hips or stroke her hair.

“Next time,” she says against his lips. “Next time, we do this my way, okay? No ropes. No holding back. Understand?”

“For you, my dear? Anything.”


End file.
